


And Then There Were Four

by orphan_account



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Pregnancy, Tyler Seguin Imagine, You two are having twins, You're Tyler's Girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pregnant with Tyler's child when you end up getting two-for-one. </p>
<p>Fluffy little fic with some shameless honoring of a certain someone with the names of the twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

> I was joking around with my best friend about how if I ever had twin boys, I'd name them Jameson and Benjamin, and then I really liked the name Jamison for a girl, so I ran with the idea. 
> 
> This is only like the third fic I've written in this point of view so it might suck! 
> 
> For the record the first time that the name Jameson is referenced, it's in the "masculine" spelling, and the second time, it's in the "feminine" spelling. It isn't a typo, just my personal thing, because I like spelling it Jamison for a girl.

When you and Tyler first saw the two little figures on the ultrasound, you couldn’t help but laugh. It was pretty late in your pregnancy -- you were already just about four months -- but you two were holding out on finding out the sex of the baby. Well, babies now. Obviously not really laugh, but more giggle to yourself. See, when you and his best friend Jamie were sitting around at the early stages of your pregnancy, you joked around about names. 

\-------

“What if I named the first one Benjamin?” you had mused.

Jamie laughed a little. “How do you know it’s gonna be a boy?” 

You shrugged. “Just a hunch.”

“You say the first one as if you want more,” Jamie said, almost shocked. 

“Well yeah,” you responded. “I want maybe one or two more. As many as Tyler will humor.” 

“Okay, so what are you gonna name the second one, then?” he sounded genuinely curious, like something was on the tip of his tongue. 

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “Have any ideas?”

“I don’t know about you, but Jameson is a pretty great name,” Jamie laughed. 

“Really, Jamie? Jameson and Benjamin? Tyler would kill both of us.” you laughed with him. 

“Not unless he didn’t figure it out until later,” Jamie offered. You thought about that. Tyler was pretty observant, but then again, you never know. 

\-----

“Twins,” you said through your giggles. Tyler smiled a tired smile at you. 

“What’s so funny, dork?” Tyler asked, squeezing your hand. 

“Nothing,” you said, containing your giggles. “I’m just. I’m really happy, Ty.” 

He kissed your hand as the doctor cleaned the jelly off of your stomach. The two of you made your way home. 

“So,” he started, as you both made your way into the house. “Moms first, then friends?” 

“Whatever you want, babe,” you agreed. Tyler smiled, pulling his phone out of one pocket and the print out of the ultrasound in the other. He patted the seat next to him on the couch and the two of you FaceTimed his parents first, then yours. Jackie Seguin looked about ready to cry, faint, or both and your mom was just elated with the fact that she gets two grandbabies instead of just one. 

After you hung up with your mom, you snuggled close to Tyler. “Can we nap before we tell the ranks?” you offered. Tyler laughed lightly, pulling the throw blanket off the back of the couch and over your legs. Soon after, you were snuggled up and drifting fast asleep.

It was just before dinner when Tyler shook you awake. “Baby, you gotta get up or you won’t sleep.”

You grumbled but still woke up. “I hate when you’re right.”

“I know,” Tyler smiled, kissing your head. 

There was a knock at the door, quickly followed by a call of, “Everyone better be decent.” 

“In here, Jame!” Tyler called back. Jamie met you in the living room, ruffling your hair and clapping Tyler on the back.

“How’d the appointment go then?” Jamie asked, plopping down in the arm chair next to the couches. 

Tyler grinned and nodded for you to continue. 

“Great,” you offered. “Everyone is great.” Tyler raised an eyebrow at you.

“And…? Am I having a niece or a nephew?” Jamie joked. 

You and Tyler snickered. “Maybe both,” Tyler responded. 

“What are you on about?” Jamie said. You smiled and slid the ultrasound over. He looked it over before his eyes bulged. “Twins? Are you serious?” 

“Nope, fake sonogram. You caught us,” Tyler chirped. Jamie kicked him gently, but his face lit up. 

The three of you just hung around for the rest of the night, watching whatever is on before the baby -- babies, oh boy you had to get used to that -- sucked all the energy out of you. 

Jamie hugged you on his way out while Tyler headed to get the covers turned down. 

“Looks like it’s Jameson and Benjamin then, eh?” he chirped, ruffling your hair again. 

“In your dreams, Jame,” you countered, bidding him goodbye as he walked down the drive. 

 

\--- 

5 MONTHS LATER

“Alright baby, just a few more pushes,” Tyler coached, holding your hand -- bless his soul. The Stars would probably kill you if you broke his hand. 

A few more agonizing moments and your baby boy entered the world. His cry triggered tears from both you and Tyler, but the moment didn’t last for very long. As they took him to get cleaned up, you took a few deep breaths preparing you for the next baby.

“You’re doing great,” your doctor said. “You probably have about a minute or two before the next one.” 

Tyler kissed your head, murmuring praises and love declarations for the next minute or so. 

“Alright, ready?” the doctor asked. You nodded, gave a series of pushes and then it was over. The cry rang through the air and you smiled as you took a bunch of deep breathes. 

“Mr. Seguin, the honor is yours,” the doctor motioned to the little bundle in his arms. Tyler cut the cord and his eyes welled up with tears.

“Baby, it’s a girl,” he glowed. Just as they took your little girl to get cleaned up, they came back with your little boy, placing him close to your chest. 

Besides the joking with Jamie, you two didn’t really talk about names all that much. You felt that when you met the twins, you’d be able to know what to name them, and you both agreed. Tyler came close to you, holding the tiny bundle of a pink blanket, holding them both close to your chest. 

“They’re perfect,” you whispered against their heads. Tyler kissed their heads, then yours. 

A few hours later after the babies have been fed and you’ve been given a little bit of time to recover, you and Tyler sat in your room, enjoying the silence while you could have it. 

“We have twins,” Tyler breathed, squeezing your hand. You smiled and squeezed his hand back.

“We have nameless twins,” you countered. Tyler chuckled, resting his head on your clasped hands. 

“We should probably think about that, huh?” Tyler mused. “Did you have any ideas?” 

You laughed a little. “I mean, kind of.”

“Come on, I know you and Chubbs have been conspiring,” he said, nudging your arm.

“It’s dumb,” you waved off. 

“Let me hear it anyway,” Tyler pried. 

“Well, I actually really like the name Jamison for our girl,” you admitted, spelling it out for him. “And it started with this dumb conversation with Jamie about how I really liked the name Benjamin for a boy.” 

Tyler giggled. Straight up giggled. “Really?”

You felt your cheeks getting red. “I told you it’s dumb. It was just an idea, we obviously don’t have to--” 

“Babe, it’s perfect,” Tyler said, pressing a kiss to your hand. “Beautiful and perfect.” 

“Wait, really?” you countered, raising your eyebrows. “You’re entirely okay with basically naming our kids after your best friend?” 

“I mean. Benjamin was born first, so it’s out of order even if it was like that,” he supplied. “But yeah, I like it a lot.” 

“So, Benjamin and Jamison Seguin,” you said, testing it out. 

“Benjamin and Jamison Seguin,” Tyler echoed, standing up to kiss you sweetly. 

\---- 

The day after Jamison Jaqueline -- JJ -- and Benjamin Tyler -- Benji -- Seguin made their grand entrance, they were introduced to family and friends. 

Of course, you and Tyler decided to save Jamie for the last of the family and friends allowed to visit during your hospital stay.

Jamie padded into your hospital room while you were holding Benji and Tyler was rocking JJ back to sleep. 

“Knock knock, Seguin family of four,” he whispered, coming and kissing you on the cheek. “And who are these beauties?” He lightly touched the tip of his finger to Benji’s nose. Benji crinkled his nose at the interruption of his sleep, but his eyes stayed closed. 

“Well this little guy is Benjamin,” you said, already smiling in preparation for Tyler to introduce your little girl. Jamie raised his eyebrows.

“You’re kidding,” he said. You shook your head. 

“Benjamin Tyler,” you affirmed. "I told you I liked the name."

Jamie scratched at the nape of his neck before turning to Tyler. “And this little one?” 

Tyler walked forward, craning his elbow up and showing Jamie her face. “This is JJ.” 

“Segs, what does JJ stand for?” Jamie asked, and you swore you could see a gleam in his eye. 

You and Tyler looked at each other and back to Jamie before, in unison, saying, “Jamison Jaqueline.” 

“You two have got to be shitting me right now,” Jamie laughed.

“Wanna hold her?” Tyler offered, ushering Jamie to a chair. Jamie nodded, sitting down and accepted JJ from Tyler’s arms. You looked on from your bed, admiring your two best friends and how sweetly they were handling your daughter. 

“She’s beautiful,” Jamie whispered. JJ’s eyes blinked open, yawning wide and snuffling before closing her eyes again. “Hey there, Jamison.” 

“Duh, look at her parents,” Tyler chirped. The three of you laughed quietly, enjoying the sleepy silence of the newest additions to your family. 

\--- 

Four Years Later

“Alright you two, are you ready?” Tyler asked. You two were dropping JJ (who has recently been demanding to be called Jamie because “I wanna be like Uncle Jamie!”) and Benji (who has been demanding to be called Ben for the same reasons) at their first day of half-day kindergarten. 

“Let’s go! Come on daddy, we’re gon’ be late!” JJ -- Jamie -- shrieked, dragging Tyler’s hand along. 

“Momma, do you have to go?” Ben said, clutching onto your hand. You knelt down so you were eye-level to him.

“I do, buddy,” you affirmed, running a hand through his hair. “But I’ll be back to get you and Jay in a couple hours, okay?” 

“Am I gonna have fun?” Ben questioned. You nodded without hesitation. 

“You and JJ are gonna play and meet new friends, and it’s gonna be lots of fun,” Tyler said, herding JJ over and kissing both of them on the head. 

The morning bell rang and you and Tyler each took a twin, guiding them through the halls to their classroom. The two of you stuck around for the information that was necessary to parents, gave your final hugs to JJ and Benji, and made your way out. Tyler grabbed your hand, and the two of you walked like that to the car.

“We did good, huh?” Tyler said, nudging you with his elbow. 

“Yeah, babe,” you agreed. “We really did.”


End file.
